Epitáfios
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Toda a tripulação de Luffy foi capturada, incluindo ele. Serão executados em Logue Town, no mesmo lugar que Roger. O que eles teriam pra dizer? Estariam arrependidos? *postada originalmente no site da piecePROJECT*


**One Piece** é, graças a kami-sama, de autoria de Eiichiro Oda, o cara mais foda do universo.

Essa fic foi a 4ª que eu postei na piecePROJECT, e eu gosto muito dela. Gemma-nee gosta pq tem uma pitadinha de ZoroRobin :B

Boss-sama (Styl) disse que essa é a fic preferida dele *-*

chega de puxa-saquismo, podem ler agora :D

* * *

- Suas últimas palavras, Monkey D. Luffy.

- Estou morto de fome.

A multidão começou a rir sem parar, enquanto o próprio Luffy parecia sereno e feliz. Não fosse o fato de que ele estava a instantes de ser executado em Logue Town, no mesmo local que Gol D. Roger morreu, no mesmo local que seus companheiros de tripulação morreram alguns minutos mais cedo, a situação seria cômica.

A atitude dele era bem diferente da atitude que seus companheiros tiveram na hora da morte.

Zoro gritou um nome que ninguém entendeu direito qual era, somente a dona do nome, antes que o marinheiro lhe perfurasse o coração.

Robin tentou, em vão, esconder a lágrima que escorreu quando ajoelhou no sangue da pessoa que mais amara, depois o marinheiro pôs fim à sua vida.

Sanji fechou os olhos e viu o All Blue em sua mente, mesmo que nunca tenha conseguido vê-lo pessoalmente, e logo depois teve a cabeça cortada fora por um machado.

Franky estava triste pelos companheiros, mas sentia que seu dever havia sido cumprido, afinal, o Thousand Sunny estava inteiro, ainda assim o marinheiro não teve pena dele.

Brook estaria com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, se ele tivesse olhos. Pouco depois, morreu pela segunda vez, deixando sua risada estridente ecoar nos ouvidos das pessoas presentes.

Usopp pensou em Kaya e nos amigos da vila Syrop, começou a chorar muito, e a dor do arrependimento em seu peito doía mais do que a espada que dilacerava sua carne.

Nami tentou gritar alguma palavra de conforto para sua irmã Nojiko, que estava na praça vendo-a morrer, e pedir perdão à sua mãe Bellemere, mas o marinheiro lhe cortou a garganta.

Chopper já não chorava mais, tinha esgotado todas suas energias com isso durante a noite. Quando o marinheiro o matou, ele estava praticamente sem consciência.

Na última noite...

Os membros da tripulação amargavam de fome e frio, cada um em uma cela diferente. As celas ficavam em um corredor da base da Marinha em Logue Town. Luffy estava de frente para Usopp, Robin para Zoro, Nami para Franky, Sanji para Chopper, e na última estava Brook.

- Sanji...eu conheço uma pessoa que está com medo de morrer, o que ela deve fazer?

- Procure não pensar nisso, Chopper. Você só vai ficar pior.

- Faria qualquer coisa para conseguir uma garrafa de cola, assim eu tiraria todos daqui em dois minutos...

- Não diga isso, Franky. Criar esperanças de fuga poucas horas antes de sua execução pública não é nada bom. – Nami disse. Ela estava encostada na parede úmida, sem vontade nenhuma de se mexer.

- QUE DROGA! – Zoro, que estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas, fechou o punho e deu um soco nas barras de kairoseki de sua cela. – Nós não conseguimos nada! Nada!

Robin sentou-se e olhou para ele por um instante, mas desviou os olhos rapidamente. Zoro percebeu, e se calou. O segredo daqueles dois não era mais segredo há muito tempo, mas eles jamais assumiriam isso, então ninguém disse nada.

- Não é bem assim, Zoro... – Nami tentou acalmá-lo.

- Onde está seu mapa-múndi, Nami? Sanji, como é o All Blue? Luffy, você chegou até Raftel? Quem está satisfeito com a vida que teve, pode me mandar calar a boca.

- Zoro, cale a boca. – todos disseram.

Ele olhou com espanto para os amigos.

- Do que você se arrepende, Zoro? De não ter se tornado o melhor espadachim do mundo? De não ter se divertido o bastante? – disse Luffy, enquanto brincava com o único pedaço de seu chapéu de palha que sobrou, o resto fora destruído na última batalha deles.

Cada um pensou em suas próprias expectativas ao entrar para o bando.

Era verdade, nenhum deles conseguiu o que desejava, mas isso era realmente importante? Tiveram uma viagem longa, cansativa, e perigosa. Mas acima de tudo, divertida. Fizeram amigos no mundo todo, conheceram pessoas incríveis.

- No final, o que conta mesmo é o caminho que percorremos, não o lugar a que chegamos. – Luffy falava devagar. – Não se sintam culpados quando chegar a hora amanhã.

O sol nasceu do mesmo jeito que fazia todos os dias. A brisa soprou do leste como sempre soprava nessa época do ano. Nada fora do normal para as pessoas normais. Enquanto isso, a tripulação mais ousada da Grande Era dos Piratas era encaminhada para a base da plataforma de execução em Logue Town. Os que esperaram na parte de baixo, viam os companheiros morrerem no topo da construção. Eles não conseguiram fazer o que Luffy pediu, ao contrário, sentiram amargura e tristeza. Mas o capitão deu o exemplo, e até o fim, permaneceu com o espírito intacto.

* * *

Um dia eu vou aprender a escrever comédia de OP, pq eu não sei se alguem percebeu, mas até agora eu só escrevi drama '-'

Pra quem não sacou o trocadilho do nome da fic, "Epitáfios" são aquelas frases escritas nos túmulos (Y)

reviews! ^^


End file.
